Defense System
by kbecks41319
Summary: It felt like hours that she sat there, doing absolutely nothing but floating in her own mind, when she felt it. Pressure. Like her entire existence was being snuffed out.


**Author's Note:** My first Doctor Who fic, ever, and I'm not even sure I like it but it came to my mind and I had to write it out. I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind Billie Piper if anyone has her. Reviews are most definitely welcomed!

* * *

It came out a bit sudden, like word vomit except she's thinking that she is still in her mind where Cassandra had pushed her. No such luck, though. She's herself and the words tumbled out freely as they climbed to safety through the door. There's no time to react, with Cassandra claiming her body again and having to save the hospital. No time at all to sort out feelings and actions after the traitor thought slipped out.

"After this, he's mine. What was Cassandra thinking, snogging him like that?"

Stuck in her own mind after a slip of the mouth like that was enough to drive anyone nutters; which led her to counting, at first up to 500, then by two and after that by fives. She knew if she wasn't careful she would go to the door that was clearly labeled 'do not open'. It wouldn't do good to injure herself.. in her own mind. That would be one to explain to the Doctor - assuming that Cassandra would inform him of something being wrong in the first place. Feeling the resentment radiating off of the other woman's mind, Rose figured that she'd be left to defend herself.

But the door was glowing, all gold and silver, and the whispering was in a language she didn't know - but she recognized it none the less. _And, really, what did that say about my sanity?_ The door glowed brightly for a moment, humming pleasantly as the TARDIS would, before fading. She probably offended it, or herself, and isn't that just silly? Offending herself, with her own thoughts, closing off a door that probably shouldn't be there in the first place.

After finding a quiet corner that looked relatively safer, she allowed herself to relax and her thoughts to wonder. It felt like hours that she sat there, doing absolutely nothing but floating in her own mind, when she felt it. Pressure. Like her entire existence was being snuffed out. She tried staying calm but the pressure continued and she realized what was happening, panic flooded throughout and she started running.

The door opened before she reached it and she didn't hesitate at all to take cover, everything going blank as she was engulfed in gold.

Cassandra wrinkled her stolen body's brow, hands fisted at her side as she tried to focus on the Doctor explaining how he had cured the infected humans (with her help, no less) but it was no use. The feeling continued, her knees buckling even as she felt arms wrap around her. A voice was in her ear, worried and soothing at the same time but she couldn't focus on it. She felt as if she was about to explode from the inside out. Her breathing became frantic as she clutched at the Doctor's arms, finally gathering enough sense to open her lips and whimper.

"It burns, Doctor."

His eyes widened as realization hit him, his brow immediately creasing as she felt her body go slack. It felt as if she was on fire and frozen all at once. She wanted to flee this body, even if it meant dying.

"Cassandra, you need to leave Rose's body - I know you'll die but if you stay, what's going to happen will be worse."

She could hear the fear over his forced calmness, could tell that this wasn't something she wanted to try and deal with. A fraction of a smile appeared on her stolen lips for a second before she freed herself of Rose, the younger girl's body convulsing before sinking to the floor.

The Doctor stepped in, catching her by the shoulders and laying her down gently. He nudged her slightly, trying to get some reaction from his Rose. "She's gone now, stop trying to protect yourself. She's gone."

The pressure was gone. Nothing was pressing into her and trying to snuff her out. It was just her and the gold light now. Just her and the Bad Wolf. All of the memories that had been suppressed for her protection. All of the feelings and the power.

There was a noise now. A voice. Telling her not to do this, that the threat was gone. It was him. Her Doctor. She felt herself smile, but it was instantaneously gone as she remembered how Bad Wolf had been contained before. How she had lost her first Doctor. She couldn't do that again, couldn't watch him regenerate because of her.

With every ounce of herself, she concentrated on the energy of Bad Wolf, willing it back into the room - back into containment. But it was strong. It was her and the Vortex and the TARDIS all wrapped up in a pink and yellow package. All power and strength. Unrelenting in its desire to protect her and what she loved. She was a Tyler, though. Daughter of Jackie, who slapped a 900-year-old Time Lord, and Pete, who gave up his life to save everyone from a paradox.

"Rose, you have to stop this." It was a frantic whisper in her ear. A plea from the Time Lord clinging to her body.

She wanted to laugh as the light tickled her thoughts, reminding her why she had absorbed the Vortex to begin with. To protect the Doctor, no matter the cost. _But he's safe. I'm safe._ She forced her eyes open, ignoring the burning, taking in an image of her Doctor before squeezing her eyes shut once more. _He's safe. And you need to go before he does something stupid, like kiss me when I can't remember - again._ A little off topic, but Bad Wolf was as much her as she was it and she simply knew it would understand. With a hum that sounded suspiciously like the TARDIS when she was upset, the light burned brighter in warning. She gave it a pointed disapproving look before everything was surrounded in a blinding white.

Rose's body sagged, her heart sputtering to a stop before kick starting up again. Her lips parted as she took in greedy gulps of air, momentarily ignoring the man clutching her tightly. There was a hum in the back of her mind, an image of a cracked door appearing before she forced her eyes open and a smile to her lips.

"Bit rude of Bad Wolf, running Cassandra off before I got to say bye."

Her eyes filled with humor as the Doctor started at her blankly for a moment - and then unexpectedly she was wrapped in his arms, face seeking comfort in the crook of his neck. She could feel the emotions rolling off him and swamping her: fear, confusion, love, joy.. It was like they were in the ocean and the waves were taking her under.

"I blocked that door off for a reason," he muttered into her ear, still refusing to allow her personal space.

"Doctor, not that I mind, but maybe we can take this to the TARDIS? I've had enough of New Earth." Her smile was teasing but her eyes radiated exhaustion, something that had him nodding as he pulled them up.

"Straight to the medical bay with you," he nodded, headed for the doors with his arm around her waist.

Rose shifted her head as if to nod, a movement that was difficult from the where she rested it on his shoulder. She was worried, slightly, of what he would find but her mind hummed as her eyes flashed gold, giving her comfort as they walked.


End file.
